No Riches Can Compare
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: AH. Little Bella is a maid in Prince Edward's castle.
1. Authors Note

**Disclaimer:** all recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer- I own the plot

**Full Summery:**it's the 1400's and Bella is a slave with Edward being Prince. Her life is being harassed by jealous women and running from hormonal men , his life is putting duty after duty while putting up with dimwitted girls and there attempts at bedding him. When they meet sparks will fly but can a slave and prince really be soul mates?

**Soundtrack:**

Beyonce- flaws and all

Until the end of Time- Justin Timberlake feat. Beyonce

My Love- Justin Timberlake

Bubbly- Colby Colait

**Authors Note:** Last one I swear on my life, anyway I'm not going to ramble on anymore. If you don't already know why I am doing this please check out my other stories and read the authors note at the summery : ) R and R if you like the idea.

**Love:** Under-theOcean--again :)


	2. Angelic Divine Bpov

**Hello everyone, I know I finally updated this story and have yet to update the other ones but I've been busy with the move and all. Guess what! I ****chrissined ****my new room by putting my first tattered copy of twilight in the middle of my room in the new house I finally have my own bathroom with a shower/bath and everything also my GIANT walk in closet has a window, isn't that awesome? I couldn't decide whether to make it a sitting area with a glass coffee table and chairs but my friend gave me the idea to put my dresser in it instead and on the other side hand my clothes, brilliant if you ask me! It was quite odd. I had to say something but I can't remember oh well. Please review oh and this is another random update! Because I'm moving and everything and also my username has been changed for the first and last time so don't think that I'm someone new! R and R.

* * *

**

_Chapter One_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Maid of Lady Lauren of Newport England_

_Sixteen years old_

_Born in Manchester, Rochdale, England _

_October 21__st__ 1498_

"CRASH!" it was the only sound heard in the entire hall. My face paled as I felt my eyes pop open, my jaw soon joining as everyone's infuriated gazes turned to me. Now it was there eyes to widen as they took sight of me, probably wondering how such tiny person knock down a glass sculpture seven times her size. I was trying to figure that one out my self but unfortunately this was my luck.

From the corner of my eye I saw Angela and Jessica begin to pick up the shards of ice as my face started to take on an unhealthy shade of red and stutters of apologies left my mouth as I scrambled to clean up the offending frost, or more like attempted.

Completely forgetting about the wine tray I had set on the ledge behind me until once more the sound of breaking glass -though if you notice It ice and glass break and sound exactly the same as the hit the floor- filled the air as half a dozen imported European bottles of alcohol stained the stones on the ground, mingling with the ice water, the wine entwining with it.

Figures, this could only happen to me in one night.

Once more beginning from my chest and moving to the tips of my roots I turned a scarlet which could only be described as hazardous. Like a cycle my lips parted on there own accord and squeaks started to tumble out of my mouth while the thousands of guests whom were here for Lady Laurens twenty-fourth birthday stared at me with unwavering eyes, wondering what could happen next.

That us until my foot slipped on some fallen wine and I went tumbling to the ground, my feet kicking as my too large slippers went flying off my toes. From my position on the ground I saw that one of my misbehaving shoes landed on a wine servers head while the other had landed on a plate of and elderly man's meal, or what was his meal that is, his fork frozen in midair.

This was absurd, even for me.

I highly doubt this already disastrous night could get any worse as I sat up glaring at my now bare feet but on the bright side the blush that was constantly humiliating me even farther then necessary on already embarrassing situations was amiss from my cheeks.

Jessica and Angela had stopped there cleaning long ago to stare at me incredulously, oh I know what would happen next as I saw Mistress Lauren's normally tan face turn red in pure rage as her hands clenched around the now empty wine glass she was holding, I wonder how many moments it took for her to down that. Most likely based on my performance tonight.

I would be thrown out of the castle and onto the streets where I'll starve of malnutrition unless the killer giant rats don't feast upon me before hand. Then birds will steal the hair on my head, plucking strand by strand for there nests until I was just a skeleton on the streets. That is until the hungry dogs take my bones for there chewing pleasure and vampire bats lick all the blood from the ground where my body had been.

It would be as if Isabella Marie Swan never existed.

Well not that anyone would miss me but the few friends I had, I was just another face in the crowd of many working for Lord Tyler and his wife Lady Lauren. Though as beautiful as she may seem it was all a façade covering our true mistress who was as cruel as cruel can get, to me anyway the rest of the rest of the servants were treated with indifference I suppose.

Believe me if the mistress knew your name it was never a good thing, it was much easier to be ignored and need I might add safer?

I felt a tingling sensation in my nose, before I could stop myself a tiny sneeze escaped from my mouth and no sound could be heard. The tension in the air could be sliced my a knife, until It happened.

Booming laughter erupted somewhere in the back and just like that everyone started to laugh, it was an explosion of hysterics waiting to occur.

Even Lauren was laughing like no tomorrow, leaning toward Tyler for support though he was not doing any better.

It seems as if I was the only one in the room with a dry eye and no smile gracing my lips, well I assume being mortified in front of royals from around the world and bathing in your own embarrassment could do that to a person.

Hesitantly I crawled to my knees, pointedly ignoring the sound of ice and glass being swished around by my likely stained uniform. Not that anyone could hear me anyway as the sound of chuckles and chortles were louder then an elephant stampede.

Discreetly I got up hoping to leave the ballroom unnoticed, retreating a few steps I felt the door touch my back. Using all the strength I could muster in my small body I pushed the wooden doors open with all my might and stumble through the door way, awaiting in tense silence until the reassuring sound of the door slamming shut echoed across the hallow corridor. I knew I should still be In there serving wine but there was enough help and I was getting thrown out anyway might as well do it thoroughly before I plunge into my fate with the killer rats and vampire bats **(that rhymes!)**

Sighing I wiped the sweat that had unconsciously appeared on my brow and began the trek to my sleeping quarters which I shared with my companions broom, mop, and bucket.

Yes, these were the accommodations Mistress Lauren provided us, or me in particular. It mother and father hadn't passed away I wouldn't be in this predicament.

The only thing I had left of them was a tiny ring I've never taken off my middle finger It was a sliver band with a pink hear shaped amethyst stone in the middle with two sparking diamonds on each side. **(Pic on profile) **On the inside were engraved two little words that never ceased to bring a new wave of confusion to my mind _"Angelic Diving."_

This ring was passed down for centuries in my family on my mothers side yet the ring never varnished. My great ancestors were the Celtic druids and this ring was made by them years I had spent trying to decipher these words but yet to no avail could I interpret them, all the books I've gone through hunting for any sort of hint on what the ring could mean.

Under no circumstances though could I reveal the precious ring for surely such a possession would be taken away from me or more likely I would be charged for theft and beheaded. The ring may be simple but even by glancing at it you could tell it was priceless.

Sighing I covered the ring with the peach covered sleeve of my too long uniform, it was very ill-fitting maybe four sizes to large for me but I prefer this than four sizes to small. I had sewed the bottom of it so it wouldn't drag on the polished floors anymore. That was a relief for everyone.

I continued my pace in the hallways "excuse me miss but could you direct me toward the -cough- freshening chambers?" I would have giggled at the absurdity he put the order of his words in but that unfamiliar voice lured me in to something else.

It was a male with a voice like honey and velvet, like hot apple cider going down your throat. It was beautiful as I turned around quickly to find the throat of such a melody but in my haste I slipped on the cobblestone floor and fell back. In true Bella fashion by head cracked on the floor and I heard the crack of its landing.

The last coherent thing I saw before falling in oblivion was the face of an angle.

* * *

**Clumsy Fergie **

Can't help it

The girl can't help it _repeat 3x_

First time

That I saw your eyes

Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm

Played it cool

But I knew you knew

That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

_Chorus:_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling

Clumsy cause I'm falling in love

You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling

Clumsy cause I'm falling in love

So in love with you

Can't help it

The girl can't help it _repeat 3x_

Can't breath

When you touch my sleeve

Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm

Whoa now, think I'm going down

Friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm

_Chorus_

Can't help it

The girl can't help it _repeat 3x_

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me

This love sick thingI like serious relationships and a

A girl like me don't stay single for long

Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up

My world is crushed and I'm all alone

The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

Can't help it

The girl can't help it _repeat 3x_

_Chorus_

So in love with you

So in love with you

* * *

**I added the ring because the story would have been kind of boring without a plot twist so I added the druid legend thing in it. It was kind of messed so I have to brush up on my history but if I get it wrong…this is fiction so doesn't really matter. Oh me and my friends play a game called "pick-up lines" its really weird but it passes times. One of us say a pick-up line and the person whom the line is directed to must have a comeback. I've always lost this game the best comeback I could ever come up with was this **

"**girl, you must be a thief because you just stole my heart"**

"**I only steal valuable things"**

**The next time we play is for bets and I need some good comebacks so if you have some good ones please add them in your reviews thanks! :)**


	3. Authors Note 2

Hello Everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in…months. But breaking dawn was kind of a "turn off?" Well that's one way of putting it. Anyway I'm planning on continuing my stories very soon. But First, I have gotten a Beta -clap clap- Yes, I know, finally! SPOONS Secret Agent Alice is my beta hoorah for her! Anyway she's going to edit all the chapters from the beginning and fix them up so you guys can understand them better. Once that's done I'll start writing! Oh and I have written the first chapter of Nowhere To Run -new title- but I lost it. Well more like I crumpled it up and threw it in the corner (All 9 pages) Because my cousin wanted to read and I told her it was trash -Le Gasp!- But I am very uncomfortable with family reading anything I write. Anywho Someone threw the papers out thinking it was REAL garbage so I have to re-write it. One I do that then yay!

I'd also like to comment on something, someone wrote me a really mean review…One for all my stories. It made me kind of sad. Once you check the reviews page you can see for yourself. Whoever this "angry" person is, STOP IN THE NAME OF EDWARD! -sniff- it was not fun to read. I hope angry gets really angry and pops!

So thanks for reading this (If you did) I will update very soon! And yes…You are aloud to beat me up with a stick. I can even call Jacob to sick me! (Not that I mind much…who wouldn't want to be trapped in Jake's mouth? -sigh- I love tall men!

Oh and how many of you who actually got this far liked breaking dawn? I myself HATED it. And what are your opinions on Taylor Lautner playing Jacob? I think he's perfect for BW (before wolf) Jacob but I doubt he's going to be reaching 6"7 anytime soon. What is he 5"3?! Oh and sure, the kids got a six-pack but the Jake we all know and love has muscles like Emmett. (hardy har har -I'm such a hypocrite) Oh and did you see that picture of Robert Pattison on entertainment weekly? It looked like a squirrel died on his chest!

So I'd just like to say I'm officially back (after all my school started 4 days ago and I need something to do in class) If you already can't tell the same note is for all my stories so if you've read it once…you've read it a million times. Thanks for your patience and awesome reviews! Also if you haven't been to my profile lately I'm starting a new story. Yes, I know, but it's going to be half done and I'm putting it up in October! Yes I know. WTF? but its an apology note and to get into the Christmas spirit! (I know, but I love Christmas it's never too early!...for me anyway, my family is super annoyed that I keep playing Christmas songs on the piano over and over again) Here is a quick summary: 8 people are stranded in an empty airport on the night before Christmas Eve. Guess who?

Also I'm deleting Cliche Attack in another week, sorry but I actually do agree with angry on that one, it sucks ducks and eggs! Which remindes me; where ever you are angry, you filthy blige rat, SHOW YOURSELF!

Forever in your debt,

His-crooked-smile-1901 A.K.A. Rosa


End file.
